A Better Ending
by RobbieReyes'sGirl
Summary: What if Van Helsing didn't succeed rescuing Anna? What if everything just went completely wrong? Now that Van Helsing has lost the only woman he loved, everything is running downhill from there.
1. The Ball

The Ball

Anna felt herself floating. She was being held by something. Someone. A man. This man was good to her. He cared for her and loved her. She belonged to him. _No_ she told herself. The man kissed her and she awoke from the nightmare. She was in the arms of the Devil's spawn.

" **How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?"**

" **I won't let you trade me Count."**

" **Oh I have no intention of trading you. If I know Van Helsing, which I do, he has no intention either. Neither of us have settled for half."**

With that said he dipped her. She felt defenseless. With each turn, her dress bloomed and opened. With every dip, she felt exposed. _Her dress_. She looked at herself. She had a red dress it was very pretty save for the very low cut v-neckline. The cleavage was too much. She sighed with hesitation.

"Oh Count."

He smiled at the reaction he caused. He kept dancing with her and the more she struggled, the more he tortured her with his words and hands.

" **I'm looking for a new bride, Anna."**

He dipped her, and they twirled across the floor and in front of a large looking glass. It was large enough to see both full-body reflections of the couple, if he had one. It looked like she was dancing with a ghost, an invisible man working her on strings.

" **Don't we make a lovely couple?"** he chuckled.

" **Oh my God."**

The Count positioned himself behind her and let his seductive hands rest below her breast and the other on her hip. He placed his mouth on her neck and kissed and licked it lovingly.

Anna then knew it was the end, that she would belong to the Count.

" **You make my skin crawl."**

" **That's not** _ **all**_ **I could do with your skin."**

Her head tilted back, revealing her neck even further. Dracula wanted to bite her right there. He was growing tired of this game and wanted her more than ever. He dipped her again, and pulled her up. He leaned in for a kiss but she had enough strength to pull away.

" **Just one moment of pain and we can be together** _ **forever**_ **."**

He let her down onto his thigh nice and slow then let his inner-vampire take over. His canines grew drastically and his irises becoming a luminescent icy blue. He leaned down to sink his fangs into her neck when immense heat on his back. He came back up and Anna stood there, in a trance. Vladislaus screamed and threw the fire-eater. He looked up and saw Van Helsing. He was coming fast and swinging towards Anna. The Count unbuttoned his cape and dropped it, He quickly grabbed Anna and twirled her out of the way. He spotted Carl and placed him in her place. Van Helsing grabbed Carl and saw Carl in his arms instead of Anna.

"Damn you Count!"

Dracula laughed at the stupidity of the human. He had the woman he's always wanted, now he just needed the monster and his life would be perfect.


	2. Unexpected

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy! Please review! :) XD**

* * *

Aleera waited patiently for Carl and Van Helsing to land below her. She wanted to end her Master's troubles now. They landed beneath her and she aimed for Van Helsing. Instead, she picked up the friar. She flew and tossed the man on the ground.

"Carl!"

Aleera picked Carl up by the collar and let her fangs extend. She bit into his neck and in a matter of seconds drained him. Van Helsing scrambled for his gun. He pulled it out but by then, Aleera had finished and smiled.

"Aleera!" her master called.

She laughed, "See you later handsome."

She flew down and returned her teeth to their original state.

"Yes Master?"

"Take the Princess to my chambers. I have unfinished business."

She nodded and grasped Anna surprisingly gently and guided her away.

"Don't worry princess, Master will give you what every woman wants."

Aleera put Anna in the large bedroom and then locked the door.

* * *

 **In the Ballroom…**

* * *

"Gabriel." Dracula chanted, **"Welcome to my Summer Palace."**

Dracula's smile had a hint of mockery that just infuriated Van Helsing.

"NNOOO!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the shout and saw Dracula's followers carrying in Frankenstein's Monster.

"No." Van Helsing whispered.

Dracula turned back to Van Helsing with a look of pride on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you VAN HELSING!"

All of the guest turned ghastly pale and showed their true nature.

 _They're all vampires_. For the first time in his life, he ran.

Anna sat there on the lounging chair, dazed and confused. The sound of Dracula's voice shouting Van Helsing's name woke her and she took off the earrings.

She pushed up her dress and revealed her thigh. On her thigh was a thigh strap holding a pistol. She pulled it out of its holster and shot the lock on the door. She got out, and then hid behind a corner.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. Suddenly Van Helsing pinned her to the wall. He kissed her and she shoved him off.

"VAN HELSING!"

"Anna, I love you and I will save you! I swear to God!"

He ran off and a group of undead ran past her. She turned the corner and the Count was still on the dancefloor, walking away. She raised her gun, aimed for his back and fired.


	3. And I Kissed Back

**I am in love with fanfiction now…. Here's another chapter! I feel pumped and this might be short because I gotta babysit in a little… ENJOY MY DARLINGS!**

 **Dracula: Seriously, another one. Just kill me right now.**

 **Me: I can do that….**

 **Dracula: *walks to me and pulls me in* And I can do this. *strokes womanhood***

 **Me: *moans* Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second! I'm still virgin buddy.**

 **Dracula: Good to know… *walks toward me***

 **Me: Shit…. Ok to the story now… this won't be pretty…**

* * *

With a cry, Dracula fell. The silver bullet burned its way right through him and fell onto the floor. Anna rushed down to the dance floor, but Aleera swiped her.

"We must go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Do you want to live?"

"Well yes-"

"Then lets go!"

Aleera broke the window and flew out with Anna in her clutches.

The building's windows became flooded with light and cries of vampires rang out. Anna thought of Van Helsing and looked for him. She saw him in the moat, swimming towards a boat containing Igor and the monster. He was yelling. The gate closed, separating the two. He yelled in rage and seemed to growl. The werewolf was coming faster then she thought. Aleera flew away with immense speed. Anna's tears slid down her cheeks and flew off her skin and into the air. At least she knew he was alive, but was Dracula? Then she looked up and saw that Aleera was doing fine and wasn't showing any signs of pain. He was alive, but where was he?

A roar came from behind them and a mass of black flew over them. It was Dracula in his beast-form and he had singes on his wings. Anna watched as the singes returned to their normal state and the skin regained its gray color.

* * *

When they arrived, Dracula had Aleera put her in a guest room. Anna paced the stone floor, her heels clicking with each step. She looked around the room. It was beautiful, with its stone walls, clean windows and red velvet-colored bed set. The bed was a canopy bed, queen-size. The frame was made of walnut, no doubt. She placed her hand on the frame and felt its smooth feel. Intricate designs were carved into the end and parts of the posts. She sat upon the mattress. Aleera walked in carrying a dress. She laid it on the chair.

"Master want's you to wear this."

Anna walked over to the dress.

"Thank you Aleera."

She smiled, "I'm only doing this because he told me to."

"I know."

Aleera left and Anna picked up the dress.

It was a spitting image of Aleera's but red faded into white instead of pink. She looked at her dress and then at the one she held. Her's was dirty and desperately needed washing. It was ripped where Aleera's claws grabbed her. She locked the door and went behind the changing blinds. She slid off the dress and took off her corset. She sighed with relief as her waist was expanded normally with each breath. She slid the dress on. Anna was regretting taking off her petticoats and corset. The dress was very close fitting and shaped her curves very well, **too** well.

"You look beautiful."

She spun around and the Count was leaning against the wall.

"I didn't hear you come in."

He chuckled, "You can't play stupid with me Anna."

She walked passed him and he grabbed her arm.

"I would give you different clothes but I don't have anything else."

She rolled her eyes and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

Anna walked out the door and Dracula was there. She looked back at where he was and then looked at him. He moved her into the corner and looked at her. She looked down and didn't dare look up. He grabbed her chin and pulled her eyes to meet his.

"Anna, I love you. I always had. When you were born, I knew that you were that woman. A woman that would walk into my life and change. Before, my brides were used for different purposes instead of reproducing purposes. But when you came, I wanted children. I wanted to have children with you, but they would do."

"Count, I-"

He smiled. He leaned in for a kiss and she didn't back down. _Run Anna, while you have a chance._ But she didn't. He kissed her lightly. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Shocked, Dracula kissed her again but then broke it. He smiled then vanished. Anna was left, with the taste of the Count on her lips.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :) listening to PTX and I'm so pumped!**

 **Dracula: What is this?**

 **Me: Its called music**

 **Dracula: Ahh. So what do you want for Christmas?**

 **Me: Thought you had no religion**

 **Dracula: Doesn't mean I can't celebrate human holidays.**

 **Me: Ummmmm... you?**

 **Dracula: *smile* Merry Christmas *kisses***

 ***kisses start to deepen and I break it***

 **BYE DARLINGS! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Punishment

**Hey guys! Here's another one! Funny how Van Helsing hasn't been written about in a while….. wait it was made in 2004.**

 **Dracula: *reading it* I like it. But, you do know I would never say that.**

 **Me: Say what?**

 **Dracula: That I love Anna. I didn't. I just wanted to piss off Van Helsing.**

 **Me: Would you…. Say that to me? *blush***

 **Dracula: *caresses my cheek* Maybe**

 **Me: *giggles***

* * *

" _Wake up Anna"_

" _Velken?"_

 _Velken came and hugged her tight. A howl than sounded in the distance._

" _Strange. Werewolves have never come this close to the castle before."_

" _Lets go."_

 _Anna started to arm herself._

" _No Anna, stay here."_

" _But-"_

" _Anna."_

 _She sighed, "Fine"_

 _Velken stool her sword from its scabbard._

" _Velken!"_

 _He laughed as he left. She laughed at her brother's humor. Anna went to the balcony and looked out. She watched her brother ride away on a white horse, just like a fairytale prince._

" _Princess."_

 _She turned around and saw the man she was taught to fear, Dracula._

" _Dracula."_

 _He smiled. "I see your brother has left you, all alone."_

 _He walked around her and eyed her like inspecting a new horse._

" _Leave."_

" _Now why would I do that?"_

" _Fath-" he covered her mouth._

" _Scream and I'll have you be my bride's lunch."_

 _The threat was enough. She bit his hand. He just moaned in pain. She bit harder and tasted something sweet._

" _Drink."_

 _She opened her eyes and saw his blood smeared on where she bit. She turned away._

" _Fine. I will have you Anna. I swear."_

 _With that said, he left._

 _Anna returned to the balcony to the sound of a horse's cry. She looked out and saw Velken, bloody and wounded._

" _Velken! Father come quick!"_

 _Boris Valerious ran into Anna's room._

" _Anna! Are you alright? Was it Dracula?"_

" _Y-" she hesitated. Something told her to keep quiet about the Count's visit, "No, its Velken! Look!"_

 _Boris leaned over the balcony's edge and saw Velken being lifted off his horse and carried by his limbs inside._

* * *

"No!"

"Anna?"

She looked up and saw Dracula walk in. She realized it was just a nightmare, or was it? It seemed so real.

"I'm fine."

"You screamed."

"It was just a nightmare, nothing more."

He looked at her, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Who said I was."

"Darling, you are."

She sighed and got off the bed.

"Will you be nice to me if I give you your clothes back?"

She turned around, "You've had my clothes?"

"I rescued them from the explosion."

"And you didn't give them to me."

"I wanted to see what you would do."

He chuckled as she chucked her corset at his face. With his inhuman reflexes he caught and threw it. It landed on her head and she threw it back. He laughed as the corset went back and forth between them. Anna cooled off and finally stopped throwing the undergarment.

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll be nicer if I get my clothes back."

"Good."

He quickly kissed her then walked out, humming to himself.

* * *

Anna fell asleep and Aleera took her chance. Master was in Castle Frankenstein. The vampires walked into Anna's room and found the human sleeping soundly. She advanced over her and let her index finger's nail extend into a claw. She cut Anna on the shoulder and tasted the sweet liquid.

"Its too bad the Master wants you." She giggled and licked her fangs.

* * *

Dracula saw to it that everything went smoothly. The dwergi were working hard and Igor was trying the best he could. The Count walked on the rafters and observed his servants. He paced and then smelled blood. He took in the smell and then realized it was Anna's. Scared, worried and furious, Dracula took his winged form and flew to Castle Dracula.

Aleera sensed her Master coming and she licked the wound. It became invisible and she immediately returned to her chambers, licked the blood off her white skin and laid in her coffin. Dracula entered Anna's chambers silently, and looked over form. She looked alright, her clothing wasn't disturbed. A faint scent of another female clouded the room and filled his nose. It was one of his brides, or now his bride. He went to Aleera's chambers and lifted the lid of the coffin. He put a finger under her chin and ug his claw into her jaw. She whimpered as he led her with his will out of the coffin and had her stand in front of him.

"Did you do anything to the gypsy princess?"

"No Master."

"You little bitch! Don't lie to me! Did you taste the human's blood?"

"Yes."

He dug deeper and her blood channeled down the imprints of his skin on his finger.

She cried out, "Master please. I was hungry. Please!"

His anger got hold over him and he moved her to the shelf. He grasped a paper-thin square of silver and put it against her the top of her breast.

She screamed as the silver sizzled and burned her skin. He held it there and pressed. More screams erupted from her mouth. He quit, and left a square-shaped burn on the top of her breast. Thanks to the dress, it showed quite well. She fell to the knees when he let her go and cried. She cried into her hands.

"Why Master. Why? It hurts..It hurts….." she sobbed.

He looked down at his bride and then felt the regret start to cling to him.

He walked up to her, grabbed her arm gently then pulled her up. He pulled her up into his embrace then kissed the wound he created. It healed and her sobbing stopped. He caressed her neck and she started to purr in his grasp. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He grasped her thighs and then undid them.

"I will repay you later."

Aleera then walked back to her coffin, lustful.

* * *

 **Just realized these are shorter than I thought. 0.o**

 **Dracula: You should write more.**

 **Me: Satisfied?**

 **Dracula: *purposely brushes against womanhood.***

 **Me: *purrs* I wonder why you haven't made me your bride yet.**

 **Dracula: I have to test you and see if your worth it.**

 **Me: WHAT!? I'VE WANTED THIS FOR SOOO LO- *Cut off by him kissing me***

 **Please review! Hope you enjoyed it lovelies.**


	5. To Turn One's Cheek

**Alright, I'm ready to go.**

 **Dracula: Where are you going?**

 **Me: I'm gonna start writing.**

 **Dracula: I have a question.**

 **Me: What would that be?**

 **Dracula: Do you love me?**

 **Me: Wow, that's a good question. Ummm**

 **Dracula: *smiles***

* * *

Van Helsing sat before the hearth. He started a large fire. He was worried about Anna. By now, Dracula probably would have already turned her. That changed things. If he killed Dracula, then he would kill Anna. He couldn't kill her. He loved her. He sat there until someone shouted his name. He looked towards the door and saw no one.

"Van Helsing!"

He got up and walked to the door. The barmaid Carl had been with was there, she was drenched and shivering.

"What is it?"

"Its-Its vampires! They're terrorizing the town!"

He ran upstairs and grabbed his crossbow. Van Helsing left the woman standing there as he mounted his horse and galloped off to town.

When he got there, it was chaos. People were running everywhere and two female vampires flew over them, hissing and laughing as their prey spread. _Two? Maybe Verona survived_. He looked at the second one and saw brown curls. _No._

* * *

 **Before…**

* * *

Anna sat by the fireplace and wrote in her diary. She mouthed the words as she wrote them. Dracula strode into her room. He handed Anna her clothes.

"Thank you Count."

"Please, call me Vladislaus."

He then came behind her, and kissed her neck. She cupped his cheek and he said into her neck, "Do you love me."

Anna didn't want to let out the truth but she had no choice. It didn't matter much anyway, she was becoming his bride whether she liked it or not.

"Yes."

He smiled and kissed her neck one more time before sinking his fangs into her neck

* * *

 **I hate/ love cliffhangers. Especially when I write them and people get all pissed because I won't update til later…. I'm so evil.**

 **Dracula: No shit.**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Dracula: You still haven't answered me.**

 **Me: Wha?**

 **Dracula: *comes behind me and nips neck* Do you love me?**

 **Me: *thinks* YES!**

 **Dracula: *kisses me passionately***

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TALK TO ME! NEED IDEAS! :)**


End file.
